Your Destiny Awaits
by deathbykitten12
Summary: Clarissa Rossini is your average witch: Good grades, book worm, Gryfindor, friends with the golden trio and all of them, and much more. But when her crush on Harry Potter, the boy who lived, escalates into so much more, will Clarissa be up to the challenge? Harry/OC Ron/Hermione Dean/OC Ginny/OC Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Rossini, pay attention!" Professer McGonagoll snapped. Clarissa Rossini looked up from her book.

"S-sorry." Clarissa muttered, turning awfully red. Clarissa's best friend Adele giggled. Everyone in the classroom was staring at them, including famous Harry Potter. Clarissa's heart pounded. Vanessa and Savannah Morton stared sympathetically. Clarissa's face burned red, and it was another five minutes of awkward silence before Professor McGonagall finally spoke again.

"Put that book away." she instructed. Clarissa gulped and nodded, shoving the book into her bag. Towards the front of the classroom, Ron snickered and nudged Harry in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Harry hissed, turning to Ron. Harry's best friend smirked.

"You were gazing at Clarissa." Ron told him. Harry sighed and glanced at Clarissa once more. She was beautiful, but Harry didn't want to admit he had a crush on her.

"Everyone is." Harry pointed out. He was right; everyone was still staring at Clarissa, who was beet red and trying her hardest not to cry under McGonagall's intimidating stare. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, if you would like to join our lesson that would be very kind." Professor McGonagall snapped. The two boys nodded quickly.

"Now please turn to page 444 here they discuss transforming food instead of page 2, which you are currently on, where they discuss whether or not girls are actually transfigured into normal human beings on dates, because they are actually 'beasts'." she continued with a look of great distaste.

"Girls aren't beasts." Adele, Clarissa's best friend, said bitterly. "If anything, guys are beasts." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Guys aren't the ones who go crazy once a month." he replied, earning some laughter from the boys. Only Harry and Neville didn't laugh.

"Sorry God makes us bleed from our stupid-" Clarissa stuffed her hand over Adele's mouth and took out once more. "-once a month." Adele finished. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Please. All girls have to worry about is if they look good and what they eat." he told Adele with a smirk. Vanessa jumped up from her seat.

"You know what Ron? Shut your mouth! Because if we didn't do that, boys wouldn't like us and we would never mate and then the human race would become extinct! You know why? Because boys only like hot chicks who dress like idiots!" Vanessa growled. "And not all girls are like that! Some girls, like Hermione, rather study and work hard for what they want, than gossip and giggle and nearly die when a boy kisses them!" Ron laughed with the other boys while Neville and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"Go get a life." Ron sneered. Adele's fists were clenched so tight, her knuckles turned white.

"That's it!" Adele yelled, tackling Ron. Seamus and Dean got up to help Ron.

"Stay away!" Vanessa told them. They exchanged glances before going to help Ron.

"Jelly legs jinx!" Savannah called, pointing her light brown wand at Dean. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. All of hell broke loose. Girls and boys were fighting each other, yelling about how each gender has it harder.

"Are boys the pregnant ones? No!" Adele bellowed, holding Ron in a headlock. Meanwhile, Clarissa had moved her stool to the only corner where there was no fighting and went back to reading her book. Harry and Neville soon joined her in silence. Once she finished the book, she glanced at the clock and sighed.

"How long is this battle gonna take?" Clarissa asked herself, not expecting a response. She got one though.

"Might take all period." Neville replied, glancing at Hermione and Seamus who were dueling. Professor M was nowhere to be seen.

"I really hope not." Harry said. "I was actually looking forward to learning some else besides whether or not girls are beasts." Clarissa laughed and then looked at him with his untidy black hair, and his brilliant green eyes.

"You don't think girls are beasts, do you?" she asked in a small voice. He turned to her, his small smile fading.

"No. Ron's just acting like a git. The only reason he rips on girls is because he can't get a girlfriend." Harry whispered to her. She giggled, glancing at Ron, who was still struggling in Adele's headlock.

"Can't imagine why." Clarissa replied sarcastically. "He's so nice to them."

"I know right?" Harry smiled. "You'd expect them to be knocking down his door." Harry, Clarissa, and Neville started laughing, forgetting the rest of the class was battling. Everyone glanced at them.

"What's so funny?" Ron called. Clarissa blushed and her eyes slid down to the floor.

"Nothing." Neville responded quickly. Ron narrowed his eyes at the three.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked.

"There's a possibility." Clarissa squeaked. Ron, who had finally gotten out of Adele's headlock, stomped over to Clarissa and glared at her.

"What were you saying?" he yelled. She shut her eyes tight and two tears slid out of each eye. Ron smirked.

"What a weakling!" he exclaimed. Harry's clenched his fists tight.

"Leave her alone Ron!" Harry said angrily. Ron glanced at Harry, smirking even more.

"Got a bit of a crush, don't you?" he whispered loudly. Clarissa jumped up from her stool, whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Ron.

"Stupefy!" she shouted. Ron flew backwards into some desks. Adele, Savannah, and Vanessa cheered.

"Why are you cheering? She's in a lot of trouble!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Hermione calm down. She stood up for herself." Adele told Hermione, smiling. "And that's something to cheer about." Clarissa blushed and managed a small smile.

"Hermione's right." Clarissa admitted miserably, letting out a sigh. "I'm in trouble. Attacking another student? Probably worth a week's worth of detentions."

"Then we all probably have a month's worth of detentions." Dean realized nervously. "We were fighting after all." Hermione did a face-palm.

"What was I thinking?" she whispered furiously to herself. "I'm supposed to be a good girl." Vanessa smirked.

"Not anymore." Hermione glared at Vanessa just as the bell rang. Clarissa sighed, grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she called, glancing back at the rest of her classmates who stood, waiting. Everyone started murmuring, grabbing their bags, and heading towards their next class: lunch.

**A/N: So, what do you think? ****_Your Destiny Awaits_**** was a one-shot at first, but now it's a full out story. Clarissa Rossini is the main character as well as her friends. Review, follow, favorite… if you don't like this story, I suggest you don't follow ****_Your Destiny Awaits _****just to say negative things about it. Well, bye! Oh, and a new chapter of ****_How Do You Fix a Broken Heart? _****is coming up!**

**_Fearless727_**


	2. Chapter 2

Adele, Savannah, and Vanessa caught up with Clarissa after 5 minutes of running towards her, trying to get her to slow down.

"Hey Claire!" Adele chirped, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"What?" Clarissa asked, annoyance in her voice. Clarissa knew her friend had only just let her anger get the best of her, but Clarissa was still a little angry that Adele had started a fight.

"You seemed happy when you were talking to Harry. Did he ask you out?" Vanessa eagerly replied. Clarissa laughed, looked around to make sure Harry was nowhere near, and said "I wish." Savannah sighed.

"He is a total idiot for not asking you out!" she exclaimed. Clarissa walked into the Great Hall before going to sit down with the rest of Gryffindor.

"Later." Adele and Clarissa called to Savannah and Vanessa who were making their way towards the Slytherin table. Very rarely you come across 2 nice Slytherins, and it's even more rarely you come across 4 best friends, 2 from Slytherin and 2 from Gryffindor. As Clarissa sat down, she noticed Harry and Ron were arguing.

"For the millionth time, I don't like her that way!" Harry hissed. Ron smirked.

"What a lie!" he exclaimed. "I saw you gazing at her like she was the only girl in the world! Besides, we all know she's already got guys after her. Let's face it; she's beautiful and smart, and guys like her. If you do like her, you should make a move before another guy asks her out!" Clarissa and Adele exchanged looks.

"Listen, I know she has guys after her and all but-" Harry had been furiously whispering when Adele interrupted.

"Hey Ron. Look, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I just got a little…upset." Adele apologized. Ron raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Look, I accept your apology and all, but a little upset? You were about ready to rip off my head!" he chuckled. Adele glared.

"Then again, I'm sure your head would be better off detached from your body." Adele muttered menacingly. Ron stopped laughing and glanced down nervously at his food. Clarissa pulled out another book from her bag and began to read as she ate. She couldn't help noticing guys were staring at her. Did she have lipstick on her teeth? Wait, she didn't wear lipstick. Never mind. Clarissa had just assumed it had been Cho Chang y'all Ron and Harry had been talking about, but could it be…No. There was no way they had been talking about her. Everyone just thought of her as the nice book nerd who's friends with some Slytherins and the teacher's pet. No one thought of her as a love interest. Clarissa shrugged the thought away as she placed a bookmark into her book, slipped the book into her backpack, and went back to eating her food. She sipped her pumpkin juice thoughtfully. Had they been talking about her? It's sounded insane, even in her head, but there's always a possibility…

"Hullo." Ginny said flatly, sitting down next to Clarissa, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seem…upset." she inquired. Ginny looked up from her empty plate and glanced at Claire.

"I'm fine Claire. Perfectly fine." Ginny responded. Claire nodded slowly before returning to her own meal. After lunch, Claire stood up to leave and bumped into Malfoy.

"Filthy mudblood," he sneered. "My robes are dirtied enough. You don't have to add to it." Claire completely lost it.

"Oh I'm so sorry your majesty!" she snapped, her eyes cold as steel. "Want me to clean them for you? Or I am to below you to even glance at you?" Claire glared at him with everything she had in her.

"You think everyone should bow or curtsy to you because you're a Pureblood? Because in my opinion, you Malfoy are nothing but a low-life, two-timing, muggleborn-hating son of a death eater. And you're also a twit, a dolt, a fool, and very impudent. So I suggest you get a brain and a life and leave me the hell alone along with everyone else in this school." And with that, Claire ran out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran to her next class. And she gulped.

Potions.

The potions 'master' Snape, hated her, loathed her even.

Claire took a deep breath and continued her journey to the dungeons.

"You're here early." Claire turned to see Astoria Greengrass sitting in the back. She looked depressed.

"So are you." Claire replied quietly. "Need to get something off your chest?"

"Why would I need a filthy-" Astoria snarled, but stopped herself and buried her face in her hand. "Bloody hell." Claire tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What?"

"I act like a Slytherin, when in reality, I hate my house. I hate my housemates, I hate my family, and I hate myself!" Astoria's eyes swam with tears. "I wish I was a Ravenclaw. My house is just a bunch of heartless low-lifes who think they're superior to everyone that isn't them. And they all already did it too! I'm the only one who hasn't. My house is where every Death Eater is born. And I hate it." Astoria sobbed into her hands. Claire ventured over to her.

"Everyone overlooks me. I'm just the fairly attractive smart girl. I'm friends with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, two Slytherins, Adele Bones, and Harry Potter. That's who everyone thinks of me of, besides the select few who call me a Mudblood or my friends. And I hate it. There's more to me than that." she rambled. "I love singing, and dancing, and being creative! Books, art, dancing, writing, singing, and love… they're all my escapes from reality. Why love? Because I'm in love with Harry Potter when everyone knows he's in love with Cho Chang. Because I will never give up or move on from him as long as I live and breathe. Because every night I have dreams about him confessing he loves me. And when I wake up I know that that will never happen. He'll never ask me out, he'll never get down on one knee and propose to me, he'll never say 'I do,' he'll never help me name our kid, he'll never kiss me goodnight…" Claire held a sobbing Astoria in her arms as she, Claire, let the tears escape her eyes. "He'll never tell me he loves me." Claire barely registered the fact everyone else had arrived and were staring at the two girls in shock.

"And for as long as I live, I'll carry around the burden that the love of my life will never love me back."

"And for as long as I live, I'll be reminded that I was a Slytherin." The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"How touching," Snape drawled, pushing through the crowd. "But now it's time for Potions. Twenty points from Gryffindor for holding up the class." Astoria and Claire broke apart. Claire spun around. Her robe's left shoulder was soaked from Astoria's tears. Claire blushed and rushed to her usual seat.

Everyone broke out of their funk. They sat down in their seats and pulled out their books. Adele sat down next to Claire.

"If I guess the love of your life, you have to do my homework for Potions tonight." Adele hissed playfully. Claire rolled her eyes and ignored one of her best friends. Adele pouted but let it go.

After potions, however, it appeared Malfoy hadn't.

"So who's the love of your life Rossini? I bet my broom it's Potty." he sneered. Claire bit her lip.

"You know Malfoy, I have a lot of pent up anger that I'd be more than happy to take out on you. So back off or I won't hold back next time. And just to let you know, your father, nor any amount of Aurors or death eaters would keep me from destroying your very existence." Claire narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. Astoria stood next to Claire.

"And Malfoy, just to let you know, I'd be more than happy to join her." Astoria smirked at Malfoy's expression. She turned to Claire.

"What do you have next?"

"Charms." Claire replied. Astoria sighed.

"Guess I'll see you later than. Bye!" Astoria sauntered off, smiling. Ron came over.

"So now you're friends with three Slytherins? And who's the 'love of your life?' And why was Astoria crying? And bloody hell woman! Who knew you could stand up to Malfoy like that!" Ron stared at her in disbelief. Claire smiled.

"Thanks Ron. 1. Yes. 2. Not telling. 3. That's none of your business! And 4. Like I said before, thanks Ron."

Adele whistled. "My little girl is all grown up! She admitted who the love of her life is and stood up to Malfoy!"

Vanessa laughed. "Adele, your 'little girl' looks like she wants to slap you!"

"You tell anyone my secret and I swear, my plan for Malfoy will look like a recipe for cupcakes compared to what I'll do to you." Claire glared at Adele, who smirked.

"Love you too, Claire-Bear." The duo plus the golden trio plus one member of the silver trio went down to Charms.

_A/N: Two chapters in one day! You should be proud of me. So now Claire is friends with Astoria Greengrass and hates Draco Malfoy with all of her heart. Tell me what you think! And if you're lucky, I'll post another chapter today._


	4. Chapter 4

That night was memorable. At dinner, Ron still was pestering Claire.  
"Just tell me who the love your life is!" he sighed, exasperated. Claire rolled her eyes.  
"For the millionth time today, no!" she snapped. Harry smiled.  
"I think I know who it is." Ginny smirked.  
"As do I." Hermione added, her smirk more devious than the twins'.  
"Same here!" Adele sang. Claire elbowed Adele in the ribcage.  
"I have a teensy idea of who it is." Harry announced. Claire's eyes went wide.  
"And that idea would be…?"  
Harry shrugged.  
What made the night unforgettable was that on the way back from dinner, Harry whispered in her ear "I think it's me."

* * *

Claire described the moment to Adele in very descriptive details. "He walked over to me casually. My heart was pounding. His hair was messy of course, and his emerald green eyes had a mischievous glint to them! And then, he leaned in, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I nearly died right then and there, and then he whispered in my ear 'I think it's me.'" Claire squealed. Hermione and Ginny smirked.

"Our guesses were correct then."  
Claire sighed. "Yep."  
The foursome were hanging out in the fifth year girls' dorm. Claire couldn't stop smiling and neither could the other three girls gathered around her.  
"You guys would be SOOOOO cute together!" Adele wailed. Claire silenced her with a finger to the lips.  
"Someone might here you!" she hissed. Adele smirked.  
"I know. HEY, EVERYONE, CLARISSA ROSSINI IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH NONE OTHER THAN-" Claire casted a silencing charm on Adele. Adele pouted and Claire reversed the charm.  
"You tell my secret, I'll tell yours." Claire told Adele, whose eyes widened in horror and shock.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"What's her secret?" Ginny inquired. Claire smirked, her blue eyes bright with mischief.  
"Adele loves Neville." she spilled. Ginny and Hermione gasped. Adele shoved Claire off the bed.  
"I don't love him! I just have a massive crush on him! I have a crush on Dean and Seamus too." Adele admitted. Claire cheered in triumph.  
"Really?" Parvati smiled. "You would cute with all three of them." Parvati and Lavender joined the four girls.  
"Claire would be cute with Harry Potter." Hermione teased.  
"Go do Ron's homework," Claire retorted acidly, but she was smiling none the less. Claire, Ginny, Adele, and Hermione (who was indeed coming along to 'help' Ron do his homework) went downstairs to the Common Room. Claire blushed furiously when she Harry and instantly sat down a short distance away with her Charms essay. Ron groaned at the sight of Hermione.  
"Glad to know I make you groan," She glared at him. "Get your quill and parchment."  
"Hey Hermione, sure you don't mean moan?" A sixth-year waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione, causing her friends to giggle. Adele frowned as well as Claire and Ginny. Harry barely noticed the conversation. He was trying to think of the perfect way to ask a certain girl out.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock.  
"Oh come on! Everyone knows you've been sleeping with Weasley. And that last year you slept with Victor Krum. Aren't you a naughty girl?" The sixth-year smirked and then laughed haughtily, her friends following her welled up in Hermione's eyes. A fire blazed in Adele's.  
"Take that back," a voice snarled.  
The sixth-year stopped laughing when she realized it was Claire who had said that.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, I'm going to make your life very miserable. No way in hell am I going to let you and your posse treat me and my friends like dirt." Claire was shaking with anger.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No way. You can't tell me what to do."  
There was a loud noise.  
Every Gryffindor in the common room turned to see what had happened.  
The sixth-year was now a moth.  
Claire was lying on the floor, passed out.

_A/N: So Claire's power discovered…and Harry wants to ask someone out. Is it Claire? Is it Cho? Is it Ginny? Is it Adele? Astoria? Savannah? Vanessa? Or, is it an OC? Speaking of which, if you want your OC to be in my story, fill out this:_

Name:

Nicknames:

Age/Year:

Gender:

House:

Hair:

Eyes:

Special Powers(if any):

Animagus(if one):

Personality:

Wardrobe:

Wand:

Story:

_And PM it to me please. Favorite, follow, review…please try send in OCs because I need Cho Chang to have a posse, and I need death eaters and some good guys. Also, OCS DON'T HAVE TO BE IN HOGWARTS CURRENTLY! Just thought I'd say that. Until next time…_


	5. Chapter 5

Adele, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry rushed to her side.  
"Claire! Clary! Clarissa!" Adele yelled, shaking Claire violently. "CLARISSA DAWN ROSSINI! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR DARKEST SECRET!"  
Claire's eyelids fluttered open. She glared at Adele.  
"You tell everyone my secret and I'll turn you into a rat and feed you to Ms. Norris."  
"You're okay!" Ginny sighed in relief.  
"You turned that sixth-year into a moth," Hermione informed Claire. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh no! I meant to turn her into a spider," Claire pouted. Harry gingerly touched her shoulder. She winced.  
"You fell right on your shoulder," he realized. "Come on." He stood up and extended a hand out to her. "I'm taking you to Madam Promfery."  
"But my Charms essay!" Claire exclaimed. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed before grabbing his hand. He pulled her up. She nearly fell back down.  
"I think I hurt my ankle too," she whispered. Harry took her arm, put it around his shoulders, and put an arm around her waist to help her stand. She blushed.  
"Th-thanks," she stammered. He nodded and they walked to the Portrait.  
"I wanna come too! Wait- OW!"  
Ron had gotten hit on the head with Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: a History.  
"Are you stupid? They want to be alone Ronald!"  
"Fine," he grumbled.

Claire's face was a bright crimson. Harry held her close. Very close.  
"You okay?" he asked, truly concerned.  
God he's beautiful, she thought. She bit her lip and nodded.  
They stumbled into the Hospital Wing.  
"Oh Potter! Back again? How many times do you come here this year?" Madam Promfrey scowled.  
"Actually, I'm the hurt one," Claire raised her hand.  
"Oh dear, what happened?" Madam Promfrey asked, her features softening.  
"I tripped and fell, hurting my ankle. When I fell I landed right on my shoulder."  
Madam Promfrey coaxed Claire into a hospital bed (it didn't take much effort) and handed her a potion after muttering a couple spells.  
"You can go back to your dorm Potter. Miss Rossini has to stay the night I'm afraid."  
Harry nodded and left. Madam Promfrey turned to Claire. "That boy's in here fifteen times a year."  
That made Claire think. What if he liked Cho? What if she broke his heart!? What if-  
Her thinking was cut short by a groan. She sat up and blinked, trying to see through the sudden darkness.  
"Who's there?" she asked. Was it Harry and the others? Did they sneak in with the invisibility cloak? Did one of them accidentally hurt themselves?  
"Fiona."  
"Fiona who?" Wasn't there a Fiona in DA?  
"Fiona Marie de Fortunessa, and I was sleeping peacefully until you decided to shout across the room."  
Claire grabbed her wand and whispered "Lumos."  
Across from her laid a girl with long, wavy, brown hair that had a streak of blue in it. Her eyes were blue as well. Fiona groaned again.  
"No offense, but could you turn that off? I kinda lost broke some bones and Madam Promfrey said sleep is important so…" Fiona stared at her with her intense blue eyes and Claire shivered.  
"Nox," she commanded, and her wand's light faded until it was no more.  
"Thank you," Fiona sighed. "Sorry for being a bit rude, but in my defense I kinda had a terrible day."  
"It's okay," Claire assured her. "What house are you in?"  
"Is that all you Gryfindors care about? What, you can hang out with Gryffindors?"  
"I was just wondering. I myself am friends with a few Ravenclaws and three Slytherins."  
"Oh," Fiona smiled a bit. "Hufflepuff. I'm a Hufflepuff." Fiona suddenly jerk forward and gasped, clutching her head.  
"Fiona? Fiona!? Fiona! What's wrong?" Claire questioned, desperate to know what was happening to the Hufflepuff. Fiona suddenly relaxed and pulled out a notebook. She grabbed a pencil from behind her ear and started writing. When she stopped writing, she put down the pencil, put the notebook away and said "Madam Promfrey's coming to check up on us. I-I can hear her footsteps."  
Claire nodded and laid back down, letting the kinda comfy bed lure her into a deep sleep.

_A/N: And Fiona is introduced! Fiona is Claire3loves3music's OC, not mine. Er, I made her a Hufflepuff without knowing if Claire3loves3music approved. I AM HAVING A HUGE PROBLEM WITH SPELLCHECK! Also, feel free to send in OCs._


	6. Chapter 6

Claire was awoken by Fiona's panic attack.  
She shot up, and rushed over to Fiona, who clutched her head and yelled words in gibberish.  
"Fiona!" Claire exclaimed. A pair of Hufflepuffs entered. One was Hannah Abbot and the other was Luciana Cole. They ran over.  
"Is she okay? Fiona!" Hannah screamed, her tone desperate. Fiona's eyes fluttered open and she fell back onto her mound of pillows.  
"Hello," Fiona greeted, grabbing the pencil from behind her ear and her notebook. Fiona's pencil scribbled down notes without Fiona looking at the page. Claire frowned, but shook it off.  
"Miss Rossini!" Madam Promfrey reprimanded. "Did I say you could get out of bed?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Oh forget it." Madam Promfrey gave her a wry smile. "Shoo."  
Claire left the Hospital Wing in a hurry, nearly running down the hall to breakfast. Hannah and Luciana hurried to catch up to her.  
"Hey," they greeted. She smiled at them and politely said "Hi." back.  
"So," Luciana looked at Claire. "How's life? Are you and Harry Potter dating? Do you like him? Ever been to Fresno?" Claire's eyes widened.  
"Um, good, no, maybe, no," she answered. Luciana seemed satisfied.  
"Bye," Luciana called as they entered the Great Hall. Claire waved and sat down next to Hermione.  
"Hello," she said and grabbed a piece of bacon.  
"Hi," Hermione chimed. "You feeling better?" Claire nodded and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
Maggie Cole passed by them, giving Claire a look. Claire raised an eyebrow.  
Emily Little and Cho Chang were close behind. They whispered to each other and Cho grinned at Harry, who didn't seem to notice. Emily winked at Malfoy who rolled his eyes but smirked slightly.  
Claire sighed, turning her head to look at the person who sat beside her.  
Harry James Potter had emerald eyes that twinkled in the sun and a brilliant smile. His hair was messy and wild, and she desperately wished to know how it felt to tangle your fingers into his black locks. He wore the regular Gryffindor uniform and somehow managed to still look unbelievably sexy.  
Claire bit her lip. She stared at him for a second longer before forcing herself to look away, to make eye contact with Adele. She gave Adele a small smile and they chatted about Hogwarts, boys, homework, boys, books, food, boys, life at home, and boys. Did I mention they liked to talk about boys? Well, anyway, Claire suddenly felt normal, like she wasn't sitting next to Harry Potter and they were just normal people, not witches and wizards who could go into war any second now. For a second, she almost believed it. But then, it happened. The thing that changed everything.  
Cho Chang walked over and sat down next to Harry. After a few grins and giggles, she heard Harry say "Cho, would you like to-"  
"Yes!" Cho interrupted, giving Harry a big kiss.  
Claire's heart shattered. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and shredded and then thrown into the dirt. She felt helpless, and she was most definitely crying herself to sleep tonight. (A/N: This is how I described how you feel after you watch Once Upon a Time to my friend Ben.) Adele bristled and Claire knew her friend was going have a few special words with Harry.  
~Later that Night~  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Adele yelled, catching the seeker's attention. He turned around and saw an angry blonde stomping towards him…

**A/N: So, Adele is mad at Harry for asking out Cho. To all of you who are like "I thought Harry and Claire were in love!" for it… b. Drama people! and c. When Harry heard Claire and Adele discussing boys he felt jealous and so to get back at Claire he asked Cho out or something like that. I know, I know, sucky excuse. My phone's dying so I have do this quickly…what am I forgetting? Ah, yes. I own nothing except Claire, Adele, Vanessa, and Savannah. Fiona, Luciana, Maggie, and Emily belong to claire3loves3music. It's not too late to submit an OC! Oh, and to claire3loves3music: Harrier won't be introduced until the end of fifth year, which is fifth year. Wow, I need to actually include some of that stuff. My rant is now over. Wait… I HATE AUTOCORRECT! Okay, now I'm done. Go and enjoy your life. **

_**Fearless727**_


	7. Chapter 7

"What I'd do?" he asked instantly. She shoved him to the ground and then picked him up by the ear.  
"Come with me," she commanded, as if he had a choice. She dragged him up the stairs to the girls' dorms. She pressed him up against the door to the fifth year girls' dorm. "Listen."  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard crying.  
"Claire, please. Tell me what's wrong!" Hermione urged gently. Harry's eyes widened. Was Claire okay?  
"I'm fine," Claire's weak voice lied. "It's nothing."  
"Clarissa! Tell me," Hermione pleaded. He heard Claire sigh.  
"It's him," Claire explained. Harry raised an eyebrow. "He…every time I see him I just want to strangle him! He's SO oblivious. And he's a big bloody noble prat. And…he doesn't even know! Every night…it's slowly killing me 'Mione. It's so much pain." Claire started sobbing and Harry heard the creaking of a bed; Hermione had moved to comfort Claire. Adele yanked him away.  
"Do you realize what you did wrong now?" Adele snapped.  
"No," he said dumbly. Adele slapped Harry and entered the dorm to comfort her friend. Harry walked down the stairs and over to wrong.  
"I did something wrong," he stated. "But I don't know what." Ginny punched him in the jaw and started off towards the fifth year girls' dorm. Ron and Neville were roaring with laughter as Harry narrowed his eyes at them.  
"Harry!" a shrill voice called out. Cho burst into the common room and Gryffindors glared at her.  
"You gave her the password?" a voice from behind hissed. He turned and saw Claire. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. Her brown hair was stuffed into a messy bun…but her eyes themselves with the worst. She looked upon him with hatred, regret, empty promises, and unfulfilled desires.  
"I swear I didn't!" he said. Cho walked over and gave Harry a peck on the lips.  
"Back off," she whispered to Claire through clenched teeth.  
Claire gritted her teeth, and (not thinking) punched Cho in the face, and then kicked her in the stomach. Claire grabbed Cho by the hood of her robe and dragged her out of the common room. Adele, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Ron tagged along.  
Claire pushed Cho into the room of requirement and locked the door behind her. Claire turned to Cho.  
"If you break his heart, god help me I will tear you to shreds and feed you to a hippogriff. Then, I'll paste you back together and crush you like a bug. THEN, I'll bring you back to life and break you."  
Cho rolled her eyes. "You're a weakling."  
Claire's left eye twitched. Her fists clenched and unclenched, her fingernails making crescent shapes in her palms.  
"Listen Barbie doll," Claire growled. "Stay. Away. From Harry Potter. Or I'll make your life a living hell."  
"Why?" Cho questioned, and raised an eyebrow. "You're not his girlfriend. I am." Cho smirked.  
"Because," Claire said, her voice shaking. "Because I'm pretty sure I love him." She heard a noise and she rushed to open the door. She saw a smirking Adele, a whistling Neville who was pretending he didn't hear a thing, a grinning Hermione, a excited Ginny, a shocked Ron, and… no one else. She sighed in relief. Thank god! If Harry had found out…  
Fiona ran towards them once spotting them. "Hi," she greeted, panting. "Is Harry okay? He passed me in the hall muttering to himself about being stupid and a jackass or something…" She took a breath and noticed Claire's face.  
It was pale, her pink lips contrasting against her white face. Her brown eyes were so wide Fiona thought Claire must've broken some kind of record. Claire had stopped breathing and looked like she wanted to die right then and there. Then, she did something completely unexpected; she started cracking up. She literally rolled on the floor laughing! Ron looked at Adele, who shrugged.  
"That's how she handles fear and anxiety sometimes. By laughing it out of her system," Adele explained, helping a giggling Claire up. Claire sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I'm so dead," she mumbled. "What am I going to do?" Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.  
"Hey, it's- AGH!" Fiona fell to her knees, grabbing fistfuls of brown hair. She bent over and gasped. Claire bent down.  
"Are you okay? Fiona!" she cried. Fiona stopped and pulled out her pencil from behind her ear and pulled out her notebook. She wrote something down, erased it, and rewrote it. She glanced at the others, who stared at her in befuddlement(A/N: I love that word! Befuddle, befuddlement, befuddled, befuddling… it's so much fun to say!).  
"Harry's in trouble," Fiona reported, standing up and closing the spiral notebook.  
"When is he not in trouble?" Claire grumbled, rolling her eyes before taking off in Harry's direction.  
"Young love," Adele cooed, putting her hand on her chest and the other hand on top of the other. "It's so cute!" Ginny glanced at Adele, eyebrows raised.  
"What?" Adele queried. "Oh, so I'm the only one not allowed to squeal? I see how it is!" And with that, the blonde took off to find Claire. Ginny, Hermione, Fiona, and Neville were on her heels. Ron entered the room of requirement and smiled at Cho.  
"Alone at last," he chimed. Then, they started making out.

**A/N: Sorry about Fiona saying jackass! Really, you should blame Harry.**

**Harry: Hey!**

**A/N: Go away. Um, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, fave, follow…Fiona belongs to claire3loves3music. Oh, sorry about the cliffhanger! Here's the summary of the chapter: Harry realizes he did something wrong, Cho's a jerk, Claire fights back, Claire's friends who didn't already know find out about her love for Harry, and Cho is cheating on Harry with Ron. Bad Ron! *glares at Ron* Bye!**

_**Fearless727**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ran out of the castle and ducked into a bush upon seeing Malfoy and his cronies. He took a deep breath and tried (once again) to comprehend what he had just heard. The cool fall breeze blew onto his face as he thought about what Claire said.  
_"Because," Claire had said, her voice shaking. "Because I'm pretty sure I love him."_ How could he have been so STUPID!? It had been right in front of him this whole time and was too big of an idiot to notice!  
Though, thinking about it, maybe he just a little, teensy, tiny crush on Claire. Oh, who was he kidding? He thought that just maybe…he loved her too.  
He looked at the stars. He should know every constellation. He only knew a few because of Claire. He remembered his fourth year when they (along with Ron and Hermione…sometimes) escaped up to the astronomy tower with a blanket and looked at the stars to ease the pressure. Sometimes they'd talk, and Claire would point out constellations and tell him their names and stories. Sometimes their hands would inch closer together and then they would be close to touching…but one of them would pull away last minute. He bit his lip. No wonder he was doing bad in school…  
"Hey."  
He turned around. It was Vanessa.  
"Oh," he acknowledged. "Hi." She walked towards him.  
"Wanna talk?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Harry didn't answer.  
"Be that way," Vanessa snapped before turning pale. "Oh, no! The Slytherins are finally getting to me!" She started hitting herself on the head multiple times. She wasn't trying to make him laugh, but he did anyway.  
"You'll be okay," he promised. Harry shifted awkwardly as Vanessa sat down next to him. "Did you know…that Claire, um, likes me?"  
"Well, duh," She smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure everyone knew."  
"I didn't," he grumbled. "I deserve the 'Moron of the Year' award."  
"No, Ron does!" Vanessa was silent for a moment. "She really does."  
"What?"  
"Like you," Vanessa stared at Harry. "And you'd be kidding yourself if you say that you don't like her back." He blushed and kept his eyes on the stars. None of them said a word. Finally, Vanessa got the hint and left. He got up and brushed dirt off his robes.  
Harry went back to Gryffindor common room. When he entered, an embarrassed, but worried Claire flung herself at him. She pulled away.  
"Never do that again!" she yelled, poking his chest with her index finger with every word she spoke. He smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," she hissed and walked away, arms folded across her chest.  
"She hates me," Harry stated as he sat down with Ron and Hermione at breakfast the next morning. Hermione shook her head and gave one of her best friends a grin.  
"She's just humiliated at the fact that you know that she likes you," Hermione rolled her eyes. "She'll get over it as soon as you tell her how you feel."  
"Harry doesn't feel anything," Ginny joked, sitting down. "He's immune to emotion."  
"Hi," Claire mumbled quietly, sitting down next to Ginny. "Have you seen Adele?"  
"Over at the Slytherin table with Vanessa and Savannah," Hermione reported. Claire got up and nearly ran away. Emily Little sat down across from Ron, taking Claire's place.  
"Is it true you and Cho are seeing each other?" Emily asked, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.  
"Cho's with Harry," Ginny snapped. "Now go away."  
"But when Cho got back last night, she kept going on and on and on about Weasley's lips… so I assumed she dumped Potter and moved onto Weasley," Emily shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted attention."  
"Leave," a voice commanded. Emily looked behind her. It was Luciana.  
"I'm looking for Claire," Luciana explained to Ginny.  
"Over there," Ginny pointed to where Claire and the others sat, far away from the Slytherins. Luciana waved over Hannah, a girl Harry had never seen before, and Fiona.  
"Thanks!" Hannah chirped, sneaking a look at Neville in the process. The four went off to sit with Claire.  
"And I thought we were popular!" Ron exclaimed.  
"So that's why you and Cho kissed!" Emily said happily. "You wanted attention! I knew it." Emily smirked and walked off.  
"If I had a galleon every time I got ticked off by someone…" Ron trailed off. "Why I'd be a millionaire!" Harry heard Claire burst into laughter behind him. He turned and looked. She was talking to a boy, who was in Ravenclaw. He was in their year and he looked at Claire the same way Harry did, except there was a second layer under it. Something that was hungry and wanted more than what Claire would offer…  
Harry gripped the table and narrowed his eyes. Hermione gave him a look and he sighed, banging his head on the table.  
The Golden Trio walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.  
"I mean, all we're doing is reading! That won't help us fight You-Know-Who," Harry growled, hands balled into fists.  
"You're right," There was a gleam in Hermione's eyes. She smiled brightly and rushed forward, scribbling something down onto a scrap piece of parchment.  
"Hullo," Adele greeted, catching up with Harry and Ron.  
"Ready for Reading with Umbridge?" Claire questioned.  
"Um…what?"  
The foursome entered Umbridge's classroom. They sat down at their seats and took out their books. Claire stared off into the distance.  
"Read, Miss Rossini," Professor Umbridge instructed. Claire raised an eyebrow and did something unexpected-she smirked.  
"Why should I?" she asked innocently.  
"Because," Umbridge's false cheery grin was beginning to falter. "I said so."  
"So, if you told me to jump off a cliff, I should do it?" Adele queried.  
"I would not tell you to jump off a cliff!" Umbridge hissed.  
"But lets say you did," Harry intervened. "Should Adele jump off the cliff?"  
"No," Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Then why should I do the reading?" Claire pondered.  
"Because it's required," Umbridge answered quickly, a superficial smile plastered on her face. "Now, if you could just-"  
"Let's say I didn't read the book," Claire interrupted. "And then I was attacked by a stray Death Eater-say, Malfoy's dad- and what would you do?"  
"You would-"  
"I would use the knowledge I had learned previously," Claire continued. "Now let's say I did read the book and I'm attacked by a stray Death Eater. What would I do?"  
"Use the knowledge you had learned previously of course!" Hermione decided to play along, obviously enjoying the look on Umbridge's face. "Studies show kids pay more attention with they're doing something physically instead of learning it verbally."  
"She's right," Vanessa piped up. "So why should Claire do the reading? Sure, it's required, but will it help us at all?"  
Professor U's face got red. "It will help, Miss Morton. Now, if you could go back to reading-"  
"None of us are really reading," Neville blurted out. "They're all right-"  
"Detention, Mister Potter!" Umbridge screamed.  
"What!?" Harry yelled out in shock. "What did I do?"  
"You started this," Umbridge cried accusingly. "All that talk about You-know-who coming back-"  
"Who? Voldemort?" Claire glared at Umbridge. "Grow a pair and say his name. After all, he's dead, so you have nothing to fear right?"  
"Class dismissed!" Umbridge shrieked, her face a crimson color. "Detention Mister Potter. You better be there, or else. Tonight at 8."  
"Fine," Harry grumbled. He grabbed his bag and disappeared. Claire stood up and ran after him.  
"Harry! HARRY!" she yelled, trying to catch his attention. "Harry James Potter, slow down this instant or I swear, on my life I will-"  
He stopped and turned around. "Yes, mother?"  
She glared at him. "What the hell? I know you're upset because Umbridge gave you detention, but you have no right to treat me like dirt." Claire slapped him. "That's what you get, ya arse."  
Harry's face softened and he sat down on a wooden bench. Harry looked at her and said "I'm sorry, Claire. I just feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders."  
"Well, you're not Atlas, so stop feeling like that." She sat down next to him. "All you have to do is ask Harry, and Hermione, Ron, Adele and I will come running to help you with whatever dilemma you have, you know that."  
"Claire," Harry started. "If, a girl, per say, liked me, and I liked her, but I had a girlfriend, should I dump my girlfriend and ask her out?"  
"Well," Claire answered slowly, not realizing he was talking about her, him, and Cho Chang. "If you truly feel for this girl, of course. But if you're not sure and you know how you truly feel for your girl-" She paused and looked at him. "This is about us. Me and you. Look, Harry, I-" She paused again. "Wait. You like me?"  
Claire stared at him in disbelief. "You like me. Do you? Do you like me?"  
"Um, yeah," He fixed his gaze on his shoes. "I do like you. Like, like you…yeah."  
"Awkward," Adele muttered under her breath, watching from afar.  
"Adele, this is just plain creepy," Vanessa hissed. "And we have to get to class!"  
"Shh!" Savannah snapped, eyes sparkling. "I think they might kiss!"  
"So," Claire asked. "What do we do now?" Harry glanced at her, his emerald eyes glittering like the sun's rays on the ocean. She gulped thickly. Would he? Should she!? He grabbed her hand and she grinned.  
"Get to class," Harry decided, winking at her. She laughed and they went to class, hand in hand.  
"Aw!" Savannah complained. "They didn't kiss."  
"But they're holding hands," Vanessa pointed out. "So, can we go to class now? Because I wasn't planning on repeating this year."  
"Calm down, V," Adele rolled her eyes. "And yes, we can go to class now."

**A/N: Awwwwwww! Harry and Claire had a cute moment. *squeals* **

**Claire: Wait, were you watching us?**

**A/N: Nah. Adele told me everything. *laughs evilly* Ooo! Fiona, Luciana, and Emily belong to claire3loves3music. Unknown girl and boy? You decide! Seriously guys! No one has sent in OCs except claire3loves3music! I'm not feeling the love. Send in OCs! Happy Memorial Day! And if you send me OCs, Mrs. Weasley will give you cookies!**

**Ron: No, she won't!**

**A/N: Shut it Ron. Of course she will. But if you don't…I would stay away from big black dogs if I were you. **

**Sirius: Are you threatening to sic me on them?**

**A/N: Yes. Would everybody stop interrupting me? Anyway, bye! Happy Memorial Day!**

_**Fearless727**_


End file.
